Forum:Football Knockout Stage
Here we are then. Helloher (talk) 14:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 The US (Panzer Mk 4 + Drillzilla) vs Germany (Golem + Reaper NP2) Helloher's Thoughts US to have no problem here. 4-0 to them, 2 goals for each robot. Helloher (talk) 16:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think this could be close due to Golem's shape. However the US are faster and more potent to I say 2-1 to the US. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I certainly think it'll be closer than Helloher says, but still a convincing victory for the US. I'll say 4-2. Christophee (talk) 01:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The Netherlands (Tough As Nails + Alien Destructor) vs Australia (Bondi-Titch + Terror Australis) Helloher's Thoughts The Dutch to have no problem here. 4-0. Helloher (talk) 20:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Agreeing with Helloher, easy win for the Dutch, 4-0. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I see no reason to disagree with you two. I'll say 4-0 as well. Christophee (talk) 01:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) England (Mighty Mouse + Behemoth) vs Sri Lanka (Oblivion + Supernova) Llama's Thoughts Could be close, though I think Mighy Mouse will be the key factor in England's success. 2-1 to England. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I think England should win this fairly easily. I'll say 3-1. Christophee (talk) 01:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I agree with Christophee here. 3-1. Helloher (talk) 07:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Wales (Panic Attack + Evil Weevil) vs Scotland (All Torque + Juggernot 2) Salak's Thoughts Evil Weevil manages to knock the ball onto the top of Panic Attack, with Juggernot 2 toppling over as it crashes into Evil Weevil soon after. Panic Attack carries the ball into the goal, and is trapped there by All Torque. Match ends 1-0 to Wales. - SalakTalk 20:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts All Torque is great, but PA and Evil Weevil are the better team, 3-1 to Wales. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I think Wales have arguably the best team. I agree that it'll be 3-1 to Wales. Christophee (talk) 01:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I agree with what was said above. 3-1 Helloher (talk) 07:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Results Here are our results for round 1: *USA 4-1 Germany *Netherlands 4-0 Australia *England 3-1 Sri Lanka *Wales 3-1 Scotland Round 2 The US vs England Llama's Thoughts Toughy, I think 2-2 to be honest, Mighty Mouse grabs two and so does Panzer Mk. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Personally, I think that The US have a slight edge teamwise. I'll say 2-1 to them. Helloher (talk) 10:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Frankly, I can't see a flaw in Behemoth-Mighty Mouse teamwork, so I think they'll go all the way. It'll be a close high-scoring game -> 4-3 to the English. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Both of these teams are great, but I agree with what TG has said, even the 4-3 scoreline. Christophee (talk) 14:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) The Netherlands vs Wales Llama's Thoughts Evil Weevil to grab a quick goal. TaN gets one back and the PA gets the winner late on. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Being welsh, I'd love to see Wales get to the final. However, I think that the dutch team is too good. TAN and Alien Destructor go get a goal each, and the final score is 2-1 to them. 'Helloher (talk) 10:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I reckon Wales has the edge; both robots have weapons that can easily dribble the ball, whilst TAN can carry and hold, but not dribble efficiently, and AD would have trouble pushing it in a straight line. 3-1 to Wales. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I think Wales has a slightly better football team and so I'll say 3-2 to Wales. Christophee (talk) 14:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Results Here they are: *The US 3-4 England *Wales 3-2 The Netherlands 'Helloher (talk) 14:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Playoff: The US vs The Netherlands TG's thoughts Based on what I've said, I don't think the Dutch can sway this one...3-1 to America. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I agree here, 3-1. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts The US have the speed and agility here and a good team, so i'll say 3-0. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts The US definitely has a better team here and I would expect an easy victory. I'll say 4-2. Christophee (talk) 01:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Results Just so everybody knows, this is taking a break, coinciding with the Combat world cup's break, and I will reveal the result when it comes back. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:57, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, here we go, Dutch 1-3 US. The final will be up coinciding with the combat one. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Final: England vs Wales Llama's Thoughts I think the Welsh are too good to be honest. It will be close 2-1 I say as I think Panic Attack will get a goal, Mighty Mouse grabs one back and then Evil weevil manages to get the ball ovr the line right at the end. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Two very good teams here and it's a tough one to call. Overall though, I say that the manoeurability of the Welsh machines will probably give them the edge, although I do think that Mighty Mouse will score at least once. I say 3-2 to Wales. Christophee (talk) 01:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I don't see a winner, but Mighty Mouse, despite being good, could miss the ball, which I doubt Panic Attack and Evil Weevil will. It depends on Behemoth's ability as a goalie, which I'm putting faith in. It'll be like most soccer (we call it that over here) games are that I've seen - low-scoring. 2-1 to Wales. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Results I decided not to vote on the final. Despite the fact I would have voted against Wales, here is the result: England 1-2 Wales Thank you for participating in this competition, and the Combat World Cup is now concluded. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC)